


Cold Outside

by PontiusHermes



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas songs, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, No Smut, Post-Marriage Courtship, Romance, Sickfic, Singing, Sweet, Tissues, married!klaine, sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Blaine is sick and Kurt, now his husband, wants to cheer him up with a memory.





	Cold Outside

Blaine was curled up on the couch under two blankets, a box of tissues within easy reach. His husband lay along the back of the couch, cheek resting on hand as he contemplated the feverish man below him.

'Get you anything?' Kurt asked lightly.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled slightly. 'No,' he rasped.

Kurt smiled back, a little playfully. 'I really can't stay,' he sang softly, then, 'Remember?'

Blaine smiled a little more. 'But, baby, it's cold outside…' he mumbled feverishly.

'I've got to go away…'

'But, baby, it's cold outside…'

'This evening has been,' (Kurt smiled at the irony), 'so very nice…'

Blaine reached clumsily upwards, murmuring, 'I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice.'

Kurt took Blaine's hands and kissed them, continuing to hum the tune. He leaned down and ran his fingers softly through Blaine's hair, still humming, across the back of his neck, and under his jawline. They both smiled, until Blaine sneezed so suddenly and loudly that Kurt nearly fell off his perch. Kurt gave him a few tissues, continuing to hum, infinitesimally sharp now he was trying not to laugh. Blaine looked up at him in mock offence at the tuning. Kurt rolled his eyes and corrected and his husband, satisfied now, rolled over to go to sleep. Kurt slipped off the back of the couch, walked around to the front, and slipped under the blankets.

'What're you doing?' Blaine mumbled.

Kurt's smile spread. 'Baby, it's cold outside.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
